


A Helping Hand

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween baking, Humor, M/M, Possession, YOI Halloween Week, rated t for implied geriatric tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor and Yuri need a few extra hands to make their granddaughter's cupcakes perfect.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yoi Halloween Week Day 3: Prompts: possession and Halloween baking
> 
> I had to. :D (A few members of my household said I was wrong about that. They're wrong.)

It starts when Yuri reaches past Victor to grab the salt. He brushes against the flour and a just a little poofs out of the bag. Victor’s nose twitches, then itches and then he whirls around to avoid sneezing all over their hard work. Mid-whirl he sees the bag fall almost in slow-motion. It’s seconds from hitting the floor when one of Yuri’s tentacles flies from his back and catches it. Flour still puffs into the air, subjecting Victor to a flurry of sneezes. 

Victor looks up to a stupid grin on Yuri’s face, a dusting of flour on their once perfect cupcakes and a tentacle that hasn’t put itself away yet. “That,” Victor says, voice muffled and stuffy, “and the others could be very helpful to finish these on time. Especially since we have to start over.” 

The stupid grin falters. “Start over?” Yuri asks. 

“Of course, sunshine,” Victor says, sweeping his hands over the carnage. “These cupcakes must be perfect for little Vika’s Halloween party.” 

Yuri’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean? It’s just some flour.” 

“Imagine,” Victor says, “poor little Vika’s face falling when she realized her Grandpas gave her substandard cupcakes.” Victor gives the little pout that Yuri can’t resist. Yuri isn’t convinced until Victor widens his eyes and adds the little whimper. 

Victor’s mouth opens to a small heart shape as Yuri begins the batter again. Two more of his tentacles have come out, one adds ingredients, another stirs, yet another tentacle and Yuri’s right hand mix more icing. 

“Five hands or not,” Yuri says, growing another tentacle to start pouring batter into the cupcake molds. “You can help. Start decorating, Mr. ‘These have to perfect’.” 

Their granddaughter’s cupcakes adorn all their available counter and table space several hours later. They are decorated with chocolate spiders and icing jack-o-lanterns, there are little Frankenstein faces (Frankenstein’s monster, Yuri had muttered when they started drawing), candy ghosts and a set of little witch hats. 

“Vika will have the only the best,” Yuri murmurs, placing the last of the dirty dishes in the sink. One of his tentacles starts to retreat. 

Victor steps behind him, placing his arms around Yuri’s waist. “I’ve always loved them, you know,” he whispers into Yuri’s ear. “All of these years.” 

Victor feels a familiar thrill as a blush spreads across Yuri’s wrinkled cheeks. 

“Vitya, aren’t you tired?’” he stutters.

“Never too tired for that, my love.”


End file.
